Worry
by purplekim27
Summary: [ Oneshot ] [ Post-War ] / "Ino, bagaimana rasanya khawatir?" / "Cemas akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau pastikan. Takut terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan.." / Sai tidak pernah menyangka, rasa khawatir ternyata sangat menyesakkan. Apalagi yang mengajarinya tak lain adalah seorang Yamanaka Ino.


**Well, hello!** **Kim disini :)**

 **Ini fic pertamaku, jadi mohon masukannya ya ^^**

 **Mungkin lain kali akan bikin fic pairing lain.. Tapi aku pribadi paling suka pairing apa pun yang bersangkutan sama Ino :p**

 **So langsung aja, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer : The characters mentioned in the story belong to Kishi-sensei. (Walaupun diri ini ingin sekali memiliki. Hah.)**

 **✿ Sai x Ino ✿**

 **wor·ry**

ˈwərē/

 _(verb_.)

give way to anxiety or unease; allow one's mind to dwell on difficulty or troubles.

 _x_

 **khawatir**

 _/kha·wa·tir/_

 _a_

takut (gelisah, cemas) terhadap suatu hal yang belum diketahui dengan pasti;

 _x_

"Sai!"

Sekilas terlihat sekelebat corak pirang menghambur masuk melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, sosok pemilik rambut itu mendekapnya erat. "Kau membuatku khawatir!"

Saat itu pula semerbak wangi bebungaan memenuhi indera penciuman, jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding aroma khas rumah sakit yang kadang membuatnya muak. Seperti saat ini.

Gadis ini sangat familiar, Sai tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia sangat merindukannya. "Hn, maaf.." Sai merengkuh tubuh semampai Ino, membalas pelukannya meski menggerakkan tangan saja sulit.

Seperti saat itu, pertama kali Ino memeluknya secara tak langsung dalam pikiran mereka. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Khawatir, katanya. Sai tidak mengerti makna dari kata itu, tapi dari nada bicara sang kunoichi, Sai bisa menebak kalau itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Ketika jarak tercipta di antara keduanya, sepasang aquamarine Ino memperhatikan tiap inci tubuh Sai. Tak melewatkan detil sekecil apapun. Dahi gadis itu berkerut, membuat alisnya yang melengkung sempurna, nyaris menyatu. Matanya yang sewarna langit di pagi hari berkilat-kilat, digenangi air mata.

'Apa dia sedih?'

Meski begitu Ino tetap kelihatan cantik.

"Apa sekarang kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan hingga babak belur seperti ini?" Ino bertanya, masih memandangi Sai seakan pemuda itu bisa menghilang kapan saja dari hadapannya.

Sai menurunkan pandangan, memperhatikan kedua tangan yang berbalut perban putih. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah tiba di gerbang desa Konoha sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.

Benar juga, dalam misi solonya yang terakhir, Sai benar-benar kewalahan mengalahkan targetnya hingga nyaris tak bisa kembali hidup-hidup.

Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membawanya kembali.

Sebuah janji pada Ino untuk menemui gadis itu setiap kali pergi misi, dan kembali ketika misi selesai. Selalu begitu, seakan itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan tak tertulis yang terjalin di antara keduanya.

"Aku tidak apa.." Sai menunjukkan senyumnya yang biasa, membuat Ino memberengut sebal. "Jangan memberiku senyum itu, menyebalkan! Aku hampir mati karena khawatir!"

Gadis itu pasti panik, karena ia tak mengikat rambutnya dalam kuncir ekor kuda yang biasa. Masih mengenakan piyama, dan… Sai melirik ke lantai. Sandal rumah bermotif kelinci yang biasa Ino pakai ketika berada di rumah.

Kata itu lagi, Ino mengulangnya.

"Ino, bagaimana rasanya khawatir?" Sai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, membuat Ino terdiam sejenak. Nona Yamanaka itu kemudian menghela napas. Bukan pertama kali Sai bertanya hal-hal tak wajar padanya. "Cemas akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau pastikan. Sebagian besar karena hal yang buruk. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan.."

Ino pasti melihat kernyitan dahi Sai walaupun samar, gadis itu memang pengamat yang cermat. Ia menghela napas, "Kau akan mengerti jika merasakannya sendiri.."

Hening sejenak sebelum Sai membuka suara lagi, "Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.." begitulah jawaban si gadis pirang. Itu tidak lucu, tapi Sai tersenyum. Dan sensasi hangat menjalari hatinya.

Hanya Ino yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal seperti itu.

 _x_ _x_ _x_

Sai sama sekali tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Selamanya.

Ia tidak tahu jika rasa khawatir ternyata sangat menyesakkan.

Instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres saat kuasnya terjatuh ketika sedang melukis. Saat Sakura menggedor pintu apartemennya dan serta merta menyeretnya ke ruangan hokage dengan terburu-buru. Saat Kakashi-sensei memberinya sebuah misi darurat penyelamatan tim Ino-Shika-Chou yang dilaporkan mengalami kesulitan ketika melakukan pengintaian di desa tersembunyi tempat para pemberontak.

Sebuah kesalahan besar mengirim sebuah tim berisi tiga orang (yang seharusnya empat, namun ketiga sahabat itu bersikeras mengatakan mereka bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri) untuk melawan seisi desa yang dipimpin oleh shinobi pelarian berkemampuan tinggi. Ketika bala bantuan yang terdiri dari Sai, Sakura, Naruto dan Yamato tiba, yang mereka temukan tidak lain adalah Shikamaru yang sedang kepayahan melindungi kedua temannya. Hanya pemuda Nara itu saja yang masih punya kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Dikerumuni oleh sebagian warga desa yang seakan haus darah, mereka benar-benar tiba di waktu yang tepat. Dengan kehebatan tim 7 yang Sai banggakan, mereka bisa menyingkirkan semua musuh dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu singkat.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sai merasa sesuatu mencengkeram jantungnya. Tergeletak di balik pohon yang dijaga Shikamaru, sosok yang amat ia rindukan terlihat tak berdaya. Rambut pirang, pakaian lembayung, kulit terang, semua ternoda darah. Sai merasa sulit bernapas, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Dihampirinya sosok Ino untuk ia rengkuh dalam dekapan. "Ino.." panggilnya, menepuk pipi lembut sang kunoichi agar membuka mata. Sai ingin melihat bola mata seindah langit itu lagi. Sekarang juga.

"Minggir, Sai!"

Bahkan Sai tak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia sempat melihat Sakura bergegas menghampiri dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Ino, tapi ia malah terduduk disana, terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan apapun. Hingga perintah dari ketua tim Yamato yang sedang membawa Chouji di punggungnya merangsek ke telinga. "Kembali ke desa, segera!"

Naruto memapah Shikamaru yang benar-benar kepayahan. Berarti….

"Sai, kupercayakan Ino padamu," Ia mendengar Sakura berkata. Matanya berkaca-kaca, nadanya ketara sekali menyiratkan rasa was-was. Apa ia sedih?

Seakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, Sai merengkuh tubuh Ino yang lebih ringan dari terakhir kali ia ingat. Dan dengan gesit memanggil burung raksasa yang terbuat dari tinta, membawa mereka semua terbang menyebrangi hutan dan pepohonan untuk kembali ke desa. Sai tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Ino.

 _x_ _x_ _x_

Sai kembali ke rumah sakit. Kali ini kedatangannya bukanlah sebagai pasien. Tapi ia masih merasa muak. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

Sakura dengan terburu-buru memanggil Hokage ke-5, Tsunade untuk membantunya. Sai cukup peka untuk mengerti bahwa keadaannya serius. Dan itu sama sekali tak membantu sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya sejak beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Takut? Tak enak hati?

"Sai." Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Sai menoleh, mendapati sosok familiar berambut kuning tersenyum padanya. "Tidak akan apa-apa-ttebayou! Sakura-chan dan Tsunade-baa-chan adalah yang terbaik!" Naruto mengacungkan jempol padanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah cengiran.

Sai hanya bisa mengerjap. Apa dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang perlu dihibur?

Barulah setelah itu, Sai baru sadar kalau tangannya gemetar. Bercak kemerahan tertinggal di sana, membuat hatinya semakin tak karuan. Ia benar-benar takut.

Tapi takut akan apa?

Seperti waktu kakaknya meregang nyawa, Sai kembali ke masa itu. Kali ini, dengan adanya seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya berada di situasi yang sama, genangan air mata terbentuk di pelupuk mata. Sai sendiri terkejut ketika cairang bening itu mengaliri pipinya. Ia sungguh tidak mau lagi kehilang seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Oi oi, Sai! Kau bisa menangis?" terlihat sahabat kuningnya kini ikut panik. Sekaligus terkejut, mungkin. Karena ini adalah kali pertama Sai mengeluarkan air matanya, selain di depan Ino. "Jangan khawatir, Sai! Kubilang Ino-chan akan baik-baik saja-ttebayou!"

Sai tertegun mendengar kata itu.

Khawatir. Apa ia baru saja merasakannya?

Seperti yang Ino bilang.

Apa yang ia takutkan?

 _x_ _x_ _x_

Kini Sai bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Tapi hatinya belum tenang sebelum ia bisa melihat sepasang aquamarine yang selalu menatapnya hangat. Sai sama sekali tak meninggalkan ruangan dimana ia berada selama beberapa hari ke belakang. Beberapa rekan yang datang sudah menyuruhnya pulang, tapi selalu ia tolak dengan senyuman dan alasan, "Aku ingin berada disini."

Bukan sebuah kebohongan, Sai harus memastikan sendiri bahwa Ino memang baik-baik saja, seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade tiga hari lalu. Sai tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tak berhenti berharap, genggaman tangannya akan berbalas, namun nihil. Tangan sehalus sutra milik Ino sama sekali belum memberi respon.

Hingga di suatu pagi.. Ketika ia terlelap karena kelelahan, sentuhan lembut mendarat di kepalanya. Memerlukan beberapa detik hingga Sai menyadari siapa yang baru saja menepuk kepalanya.

Sai membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ino. Sedang tersenyum padanya, meski tatapan itu masih sedikit sendu, tapi Sai bisa melihat kilau di aquamarine yang ia rindukan. Menuruti kata hati, Sai merengkuh tubuh Ino, mendekapnya pelan seakan gadis itu serapuh kaca. "Jangan lakukan lagi, Ino.."

"Apa?" sang kunoichi menanggapi. Meski parau, Sai senang bisa mendengar suara itu lagi. "Membuatku khawatir."

Ino tersenyum, "Senang bisa mengajarimu.."

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan lagi." Sai menarik diri, memperhatikan sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya. "Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Kehilanganmu.."

✿ END ✿

 **So.. Gimana?**

 **Maafkan skill menulis Kim yang berantakan ini ya ^^**

 **Kritik dan saran kalian bakal ngebantu banget.. Thanks!**

 _ **Regards, Kim**_


End file.
